Inu Yasha's Birthday
by Siren6
Summary: Kagome's throwing a surprise party for IY. But when he hurts her feeling, she calls it off. Can he make it up to her?


Inu Yasha's Birthday  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey everybody! Well, this is my Inu Yasha fan fiction, and it's about his birthday. There's going to be a lot of Inu Yasha/Kagome moments up ahead. I don't own any of the Inu Yasha cast, and I don't own 'Inside Us All', by Creed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
And no one else is there  
  
To remind me,  
  
I'm still here  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sighed from his branch. It was his birthday, but no one really seemed to notice or care. Everyone had thrown a big party for Kagome. Hell, he'd even been nice to the wench. But when it came to him, no one seemed to give a damn. Feeling lonelier than ever before, he sighed and looked down at the forest below. Kagome was chatting busily with the rest of the group, her eyes bright.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was too far away to for him to catch was she was saying, but it must've been important. "Feh. Probably some of those stupid 'tests' from her time. Stupid git," he muttered. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome's bright and annoyingly cheerful voice rang through the forest. He rolled his eyes and looked down to see the young girl smiling brightly. "What do you want, wench?" his voice held an unusual edge to it, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to my time. But can you pick me up at sun-set?" The hanyou smirked in disbelief. The wench forgot his birthday and now she was asking him for favors? "No way bitch. You come here. I'm sick of picking you up and dragging you back," he snapped. Kagome flinched, her eyes quickly filling with hurt. "Why are you so upset?" she asked. Inu Yasha growled angrily and glared at her. "I'm not your pet or boyfriend. You can't just order me around." Kagome frowned deeply and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't ordering you around, I was asking you nicely if you could pick me up. But you know what? Forget it. I don't care. Sulk in that tree all you want, you mangy mutt," she said coldly and stomped away. Inu Yasha winced at the cold insults, and resumed his sulking.  
  
  
  
  
  
When shadows pain the scenes  
  
Where spotlights used to fall  
  
And I'm left wondering  
  
Is it really worth is all?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome ran past the others, her eyes filled with tears. "Kagome, what about the party?" Sango called after her. "It's called off! He's too much of a jerk to appreciate it anyway!" she yelled. Not bothering to pick up her pack, she leapt into the well and disappeared into the future. Shippo watched her leave and glared at Inu Yasha angrily. "What'd you do this time, dog-boy?" Inu Yasha simply replied with a "Feh".  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku had seen enough. He'd watched Kagome get turned down and insulted one too many times. It was time he knocked some sense into that boy. "Inu Yasha, come down here this instant!" Rolling his eyes, the hanyou jumped down only to be smacked on the head with Miroku's staff. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he growled and rubbed his sore head. "How many times are you going to hurt lady Kagome?" Inu Yasha huffed and turned away. "I didn't hurt the little twit, I just didn't want her bossing me around. It's not my fault she's so damn sensitive." Sango whacked him with her boomerang, and pursed her lips in anger. "Kagome was only trying to be nice to you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"By bossing me around?" Now Shippo was angry. "No, by trying to get you to go to her time so she could give you a surprise party!" he yelled. Inu Yasha blinked in confusion, his eyes wide. "Wh-what?" Shippo growled. "You heard me. She wanted to throw you a surprise party for your birthday. I didn't think you deserved one because you're such a jerk, but she thought differently. You don't deserve anything nice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha frowned. Kagome was only trying to be nice, and he screwed up once again. He'd hurt her feelings, and had also turned down her gift to him. "When was this party supposed to start?" Sango sighed. "At sun-set. But she called it off while she was leaving." Inu Yasha looked at his group. "I still want it," he stated simply. Sango stared at him in shock. "You selfish ass! After everything you said to her, you still want a party in your honor? How dare you!"  
  
Miroku laid an arm on Sango's shoulder, calming her. "By continuing as planned, we may make lady Kagome feel better as well. She worked hard on the party, putting up with Inu Yasha and all. Maybe they both deserve it, ne?" Sighing, Sango gave in. "Fine. But if he hurts her feelings one more time, he's gonna regret it. I'll go tell Kagome." Leaping into the well, Sango disappeared. Miroku smiled. "Now Inu Yasha, you have to find a present for lady Kagome."  
  
There's a peace inside us all. Let it be your friend. It will help carry you on in the end. There's a peace inside us all.  
  
Kagome hugged her pillow tightly while she cried. The streamers and decorations were still set up in the family room. The cake was on the table, the candle next to it. Her present for him sat on her nightstand, and she stared at it. She'd worked hard for two whole weeks to set this up, putting up with the fights Inu Yasha gave her. And now, the day it was all supposed to happen, he spat at her.  
  
"Kagome?" The raven-haired girl's head shot up at the voice. "Sango?" The demon huntress entered the room with a shy smile. "Hello Kagome. I want to talk to you about the party." Kagome frowned and looked away. "I told you, the party's canceled." Sango smiled gently and sat down next to her. "Kagome, you've worked so hard for this. We can at least make him feel guilty, and that's always fun. And if you won't do it for him, then do it for you. Show off your hard work."  
  
Kagome sniffled and smiled slightly. "I did work pretty hard, didn't I?" Sango smiled brightly. "Yes. The decorations are amazing. So is the party still canceled?" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "No, get that mutt over here. I'll show him what a party is." Sango smiled and nodded. "Good. I'll be right back. By the time this party's over, he'll be begging for forgiveness."  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha blushed at Miroku's suggestion for a present. But, he had to admit, he liked it. It was perfect. He watched as Sango emerged from the well. "She said you can still come. The party isn't canceled anymore. So, let's go." One by one, they all jumped down the well.  
  
Life can hold you down  
  
When you're not looking up Can't you hear the sound? Hearts beating loud.  
  
Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror. She wore a short but modest black dress. Her hair was combed, and she held his present in her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself. At the sound of the doorbell, Kagome rushed downstairs and opened it. Sango and the others greeted her with smiles. All except for her hanyou. "Hi guys. Come on in." They walked inside, and she flicked on the lights. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
Beautiful decorations hung about the room, all for him. He noticed Kagome, and she too was beautiful. "Happy birthday, Inu Yasha," she greeted with a small smile. He smiled back and nodded at the decorations. "You did all this for me?" She nodded shyly. "So that's why you were always running back here," he said with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Kagome nodded. "Yup. So.anyway, which do you want first? Presents or cake?" Inu Yasha's mouth watered at the mention of the sweet food, but the presents were more important. He still had one to give Kagome.  
  
"Presents." Kagome nodded. "Sure. Um, Shippo can go first." Everyone sat down, and Shippo bounded up to Inu Yasha. He looked up at the hanyou with large, round eyes. "I didn't want to get you anything because you were mean to Kagome, but she told me to get you something anyway. So, here. She said you loved these." He handed Inu Yasha a packet of ramen. He smiled and patted the kitsune's head. "Thanks Shippo. Kagome was right, I do love these," he said, sending the young girl a smile.  
  
"I guess I'll go next," Sango announced. "I too didn't want to get you anything, but Kagome convinced me as well. Here, this is to help keep that sword of your's clean," she said, handing him a special solution. He nodded gratefully. "Thanks. I was getting tired of that dead demon stench anyway."  
  
Next went Miroku. "I wanted to get you something, unlike those two. So, I got you these," he said, and handed Inu Yasha a few scrolls. "You can put them on a house to ward off demons, incase you ever wanted to take a vacation." Inu Yasha smiled. "Thanks. These are the real thing, right? They aren't the ones you use to con people out of their home?" Miroku pretended to look offended. "Of course those will work."  
  
Although the names change  
  
Inside we're all the same. Why can't we tear down these walls, To show the scars we're covering?  
  
Kagome stood up finally, and sat next to him. "Alright, the first present is from Sota. You're his hero, so when he heard it was your birthday he went crazy. So, he got you these," she said, and handed him a scroll. "It's a protection spell. He knows you're really strong, but he still wants you to be safe." Inu Yasha took them, touched. "Tell your brother I said 'thanks'. A good protection spell is always important."  
  
Kagome smiled, took one of his hands. Holding out his wrist, she put a bracelet around it. "This is a best-friend bracelet. My friend gave me one, and that's when I thought of it. I may have friends here, but none of them are like you, and none of them could ever replace you. Like you told me, there's only one of you. So, whenever you feel lonely, or whenever you're sulking or if I run off all pissed, just remember that you're still my best friend. You're not alone anymore, and you never will be. I didn't know what else to get you, but you have my friendship. You're really important to me, and I just wanted you to know that," she said.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her with wide eyes. No one had ever given him anything like that before. At least, never anything so special and precious. Not knowing what to say, he pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her hug him back. "Thank you Kagome. Before you, I had no one. Not even Kikyo. But now I know I'm not alone anymore. I could never receive a more precious gift than the one you just gave me. You're important to me too, and you're my best friend. Even if you are a little twit sometimes."  
  
Kagome smirked against his shirt. "I know. But ya love me anyway, ne, dog-boy?" He blushed. "Yeah, I love ya anyway, wench." Nuzzling her neck, he heard Miroku whoop, and Sango clear her throat. "Way to go Inu Yasha! Now give her her present!" Blushing, Inu Yasha pulled away a bit. Kagome frowned in confusion. "What's going on?" Blushing deeply, he kissed her. She tensed for a moment, but quickly responded. When they pulled away from each other, Miroku and the others gaped at them in shock. "I never thought he'd actually go through with it," the lech admitted.  
  
Kissing her forehead, Inu Yasha smiled. "This is the best birthday ever," he said softly. Kagome nodded. "We have to celebrate your birthday more often," she teased.  
  
There's a peace, There's a peace inside us all.  
  
Let it be, Oh can't it be your friend?  
  
The End 


End file.
